


Are you free tonight?

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [86]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Humor, M/M, Manip, McShep - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you free tonight?

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Stargate%20Atlantis/mcshepcopy.jpg.html)


End file.
